


Harry Adams-Foster AU

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Jude Jacob needs a hug, M/M, Sad Harry Potter, Sad Jude Jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: This is an a.u. of Harry Adams-Foster! Warning(s): Language, Twincest, Slight Sexual content, Violence, & Just to be safe.





	Harry Adams-Foster AU

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Adams-Foster
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Fosters.
> 
> Pairing(s): Harry Adams-Foster/Jude Adams-Foster/Conner Stevens, Stef Adams-Foster/Lena Adams-Foster, Jesus Adams-Foster/,
> 
> \- Time Skip/Scene Shifts/P.O.V. Changes/Flashbacks -
> 
> Dreams
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for Language, Twincest, yaoi (Male/Male Relationship), Some Violence, and just to be safe.
> 
> Chapter 1: Enter Jude & Harry 2.0

**Harry Adams-Foster**

**By: MonkHerrick**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Fosters.**

**Pairing(s): Harry Adams-Foster/Jude Adams-Foster/Conner Stevens, Stef Adams-Foster/Lena Adams-Foster, Jesus Adams-Foster/,**

**\- Time Skip/Scene Shifts/P.O.V. Changes/Flashbacks -**

**Dreams**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**Warning(s): Rated M for Language, Twincest, yaoi (Male/Male Relationship), Some Violence, and just to be safe.**

**Chapter 1: Enter Jude & Harry 2.0  
**

* * *

Stef frowned as she stared at the 2 14 year old boys. "Are you sure about this Stef?" Mike asked his ex wife. "Yes, he said they aren't bad kids they were just given a bad hand." The blonde police officer said calmly to her friend. He looked at Jude who was shivering as his older twin brother comforted him. The two boys had several visible bruises on their faces. "It's going to be okay little brother, we are going to get through this together." Harry said, as he caressed his twin brothers hair. The younger twin seemed to relax in the older's arms. "What I meant is are they dangerous? They were in Juvie twice." Mike pointed out to the woman.

The older boy glared at Mike when he heard that, before he went back to focusing on his brother. He kissed his little brother's hair gently and stood up and scowled at Mike. "We were framed by our foster father. He forced us to sell drugs to pay him rent for what he called; "YOU USELESS WASTES OF SPACE!" and when we failed to make the correct amount for rent he called the cops on us and claimed we were druggies and dangerous and that he was afraid of what we'd do to him and family." Hadrian Jacob said scowling at Mike.

A police officer came and uncuffed the two boys. "You can take them now, Stef." Kayla said to her friend. "I feel bad for them, honestly." The brown haired female cop said softly to he friends. "I do, too." Stef said gently, as she made her way to the two boys. Jude eyed her warily, as his brother carded his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to take you home with me, ok?" She asked Harry, knowing he was the one that made the decisions of the two. He stared her in eyes to see if she was lying to them, before he sighed and closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on then, we will have the house to ourselves until your foster brothers & sisters get home." Stef said softly to the younger brother, who she knew just followed his older brother. The younger Jacob boy smiled slightly at her before flinching and burrowing his face into Harry's chest and crying. "Sorry about that, he's painfully shy." Harry whispered suddenly feeling shy himself. Mike quirked an eyebrow at the shyness. "Where's all that confindence you had just moments ago, big guy?" The older male asked the boy. "We didn't really think she was going to take us home with her. We thought she was going to take us to prison." The older child said quietly, embarrassed.

* * *

**\- About Half an hour later - - Stef & Lena's House -**

* * *

Harry gaped at the house, as he walked towards it. "We don't mind sharing a bed. In fact Jude can't fall asleep unless I am right next to him anyways." The older brother said to his new foster mother. "WE ARE GAY!" The younger boy exclaimed suddenly, startling everybody including Harry. "That's ok, I am, too." The blonde woman said softly, as she ruffled both boys hair. Harry glared at her, but Jude preened as she did. "I don't like my hair touched, but Jude does." Harry commented, as he brushed past the woman. The blonde blinked as Jude latched on to the older boys side almost immediately after caught up with him. The two boy's were waiting at the door for her. So she jogged up to the door and unlocked it.

* * *

**\- That Night -**

* * *

Jude looked nervous, as he hid behind Harry as best as he could. Lena frowned at the obvious attempt. She opened her mouth to say something but one Stef made it clear that she was going to tell her later. "Kids I'd like to introduce your foster brother's; Jude & Harry Jacob." Stef announced to her kids. Harry eyed them all warily. "Jude? Harry?" Callie asked the two boys shocked. Harry glared at her. "Callie?" The brown haired boy asked annoyed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I aged the Jacob Twins up;
> 
> Harry & Jude Adams-Foster : 14 1/2
> 
> Despite what the chapter implied the Jacob twins were never separated at all.
> 
> Harry Potter died as a baby and was reincarnated as Harry Jacob; twin of Jude Jacob. The Fosters took the twins in a couple weeks before the events of this chapter. Callie was separated from the twins the night their mom died and they spent the next ten years in a being shuffled from foster home to foster home and went to juvie twice. Callie was adopted by the Fosters shortly after her mom died.
> 
> (1): Jesus; is pronounced Heysues.


End file.
